Un Jeu de Plateau du Seizième Siècle
by OakwoodOuroboros
Summary: Le Weirdmaggedon ne s 'est pas passé comme prévu. Le rift est resté stable pendant quelques temps, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il a fini par s'écrouler sur lui-même. Ça n'a pris qu'une poignée de secondes pour que la Terre soit détruite, et seulement une minute pour que le reste de l'Univers suive. Fic traduite, VO disponible sur mon compte.


**Attention : thèmes psychologiques lourds, scarification, pensées suicidaires et traitements abusifs. Je ne possède pas Souvenirs de Gravity Falls.**

Je me rappelle, une fois, je lui ai demandé pour quelles raisons il m'avait choisi parmi tous les autres. C'est-à-dire, Ford aurait probablement été plus intéressant, et je ne suis qu'un gamin, après tout. Il avait haussé ses épaules inexistantes, et m'adit :

« T'es plus jeune, donc tu tiendras plus longtemps, je suppose. »

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'il y a une notion de temps dans le le royaume des pensées, que je pouvais calculer grâce à mes cheveux et mes ongles qui devenaient de plus en plus longs, et aux bleus qui encerclait mes poignets qui guérissaient lentement.

C'était terrifiant.

Autant vous expliquer ma situation plus clairement : juste avant que l'Univers entier ne soit rayé des cartes, Bill décida de sauver un seul spécimen humain de l'extinction, et de ramener cet être humain dans ses pensées pour le divertir pour au moins aussi longtemps que cet être humain vivrait, avant de recommencer à se faire livrer des pizzas à lui-même de la part de lui-même.

Je suis donc coincé dans le royaume d'un démon en compagnie d'un démon pour le restant de mes jours.

Avec la destruction de Gravity Falls, le portail qui s'ouvrait sur le Royaume des Ombres a été fermé, condamnant cet endroit entièrement. Même si c'était vers une dimension de peine et de souffrance, ça aurait quand même changé de cet infini paysage noir et blanc qui est maintenant le seul monde qui me reste. Parfois, je baisse les yeux sur moi, sur mes habits, pour me convaincre du fait que la couleur est quelque chose qui existe. Mais au fil du temps, les tissus deviennent de plus en plus ternes, et seule la vue du rouge vif de mon propre sang peut me rassurer.

C'est de cette manière que se sont déroulées les quelques premières semaines (du moins, je crois que c'était des semaines. Il n'y a pas de cycle jour-nuit ici). Bill s'aperçut rapidement que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, et si j'étais laissé à mes propres moyens sans distraction, j'étais condamné à devenir rien de plus qu'un animal sauvage et paranoïaque.

Donc, on a conclu un pacte.

L'intention première était que je ne perde pas la tête, mais même maintenant, de temps à autres, je sens ma santé mentale qui s'échappe comme du sable fin entre mes doigts. L'équilibre est fragile, et quand je réfléchis trop, il y a des chances pour que je m'écroule. Pas littéralement, je me rappelle toujours de tout assez clairement. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher l'horrible fait qu'il n'y a _pas de sortie_ de me rendre dingue et de prendre contrôle de mon corps et de me faire mordre et griffer et grogner. Ou de m'emparer de la lame la plus proche.

Mais je me sens bien mieux, maintenant. Je sais que ce ne sont que des simulations, mais la fausse Mabel, le faux Ford et la fausse Wendy sont assez proche des originaux pour que je puisse ignorer les légères différences qui apparaissent de temps à autres. Les bugs dans le système.

Je pense que Bill aime bien créer des nouveaux personnages pour son petit monde en nuances de gris. Il en est le dieu, après tout. Au cours du temps, il a réussi à recréer tous les habitants de Gravity Falls avec plus ou moins de précision, et même des nouveaux 'amis' à mon intention, basés sur des livres ou d'autres médias qui existaient dans ma dimension-mère.

Il y a Violet, Wirt, Marco, Kirik, Fiona et pleins d'autres. Ils sont tous très détaillés et assez drôles, si je dois être honnête. On part s'aventurer dans les bois (remplis à ras-bord avec de dangers simulés), ou alors on reste au Shack et on s'écoute les uns les autres comme personne ne se serait jamais écouté avant, ou alors on se raconte des histoires que je n'aurais jamais imaginé être possibles. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, mais c'est fait exprès, et ils se moquent parfois de mon obsession avec BABBA, comme n'importe quels autres personnes de leur âge.

J'ai aussi eu quelques petites copines (et copains, il faut que je l'admette) simulés, avec qui ça ne me gênais pas de parler de choses plus sincères. Ils étaient tous assez gentils et affectueux, et je les aimaient en retour, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je me souvienne que c'était une création de _Bill_ , et que techniquement c'était _Bill_ que j'étais en train d'embrasser. Il a rit quand il m'a vu plié en deux, en train de vomir, se moquant de moi en me disant à quel point j'étais naïf et stupide. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation romantique après ça.

La nourriture elle aussi est simulée le goût qu'elle a, la façon dont elle remplit l'estomac et rends légèrement nauséeux si on en mange trop. Mais en plus de ça, il faut que je mange ces trucs cubiques, fades et blancs. Un jour, j'ai demandé à Bill de quoi ils étaient composés, et il m'a juste répondu qu'ils étaient 'recyclés'. Ils ne me semblent plus aussi appétissants maintenant.

Mais je les mange quand même, car je veux survivre.

Je pense.

J'espère.

Je passe mes soirées avec Bill, qui est celui qui défini la longueur des 'jours' dans ce monde. Tous les faux amis et la fausse famille rentrent 'à la maison' ou alors vont 'au lit', me laissant seul avec Bill dans la vieille chambre dans les combles, une copie de celle que je partageais avec Mabel, avant. Il tire de sous le lit une ancienne boîte à chaussures avec _Speed Runner_ imprimé sur le côté, puis il installe le jeu.

C'est à ce moment que je suis censé tenir ma part du marché.

Le jeu est très vieux, et Bill me dit que c'est son préféré. Il est composé d'un grand plateau rectangulaire sur lequel est dessiné une grille, quatre pions 'bateau' différents qui représentent des compagnies maritimes, et des centaines de minuscules pions en forme de disque, qui, quand elles forment une tour, ne peuvent s'écrouler quel que soit la taille de celle-ci, possible grâce aux modifications que Bill opère sur les lois de la physique pour ce jeu.

Je n'ai jamais complètement compris les règles, et même aujourd'hui, je joue à l'aveuglette. Quand je demande à Bill ce qui se passe il m'ignore, tellement il est immergé dans le jeu. Il m'a quand même révélé un jour que les pions représentent la mort et la souffrance, mais c'est à-peu-près tout. Tout ce que je sais est que le plus on en a à la fin du jeu, le plus on a de chances de gagner.

Étrangement, je gagne assez souvent. À peu près une fois sur cinq. Ceci surprends Bill autant que moi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe dans l'immédiat après le match. Ça signifie que j'aurais le droit de dormir plusieurs heures sans que je sois réveillé, frappé, battu, possédé, brûlé, coupé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais quand je perds, c'est une autre histoire…

Je crois que je peux dire que maintenant, j'en ai l'habitude. C'est devenu juste une autre distraction de l'inéluctabilité de ma présence ici. Je ne pourrais jamais dire que c'est plaisant, et ça frôle même la torture quand Bill est particulièrement en colère pour une raison ou une autre, mais il sait tout le temps quand s'arrêter. Il ne peut pas se permettre de casser le seul jouet qu'il aura à tout jamais. Il a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui jouer pour son petit jeu de plateau malsain. Il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui il peut montrer tout l'étendu de son pouvoir, qui il peut faire tourner en bourrique s'il le veut.

Il ne veut plus être laissé seul. Et je le comprends parfaitement.

 **J'écris parfois des fics qui sont basés sur mes rêves (ouais, je sais, j'ai des rêves chelous). Ceci en est un exaple, et il faut que je vous dise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi dark. N'empêche, j'aime bien. C'est possible que je le bascule en M car c'est carrément limite, mais que si les gens me demandent de le faire. Et pour certains trucs j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu...**


End file.
